Mortals meet Percabeth
by Not So Cliche
Summary: My take on Mortals meet Percabeth. First fanfic ever. Warning:- No teenage jealousy here!
1. Frederick Chase

**This is my first fanfiction ever and after years of reading other's fanfiction, I finally decided to give this a go. All ideas and suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordian does.**

Frederick Chase's POV

I never really had had the best relationship with Annabeth, she reminded me too much of Athena. However, I still loved her and her running away from home at the tender age of six made me feel really guilty. Annabeth had returned for a short while when I wrote a letter to her when she was ten but she left because camp was her true home. Miraculously, Annabeth had tried to improve our relationship again when she contacted me by letter when she was twelve. Even then she was driven away by the upcoming war with the Titans and all the monsters that were chasing her.

Then after the end of Titan war, she had contacted me to tell that they won the war. Now about a year and half after the Second Titan War she contacted me again to tell that she is in San Francisco. I invited her home to spend some time with her family and she agreed but said she will bring along a friend from camp.

Now, my wife, Helen is ensuring that the house is cleaned, dinner is cooked and the kids are dressed to welcome Annabeth. I straighten the collar of my shirt to remove any wrinkles and look at the clock. _Annabeth will be here any minute_. Just then the bell rang alerting me that Annabeth is probably at the front door now.

I opened the door to find my seventeen year old daughter and a familiar-looking young man along her side, who I presumed was Annabeth's friend. Annabeth suprisingly hugged me and I returned it glad to finally meet my daughter again, and shook hands with the young man who introduced himself as Percy Jackson. The name brought back a memory of three years back when this young man, then just a boy knocked at my door asking for help to rescue Annabeth.

I led both the teenagers in.

Bobby and Matthew both burst into the room and hugged Annabeth immediately, excited to finally see her after so long. They were excited to know about Annabeth's life as a demigods as they recently learned about the gods from Helen and I. Annabeth winced at their touch at first but hugged them back.

"Good to see you too, Bobby and Matthew", she said standing rather close to Percy.

I asked Annabeth all about how she had been, and she told me about how she alongside with Percy had won the Titan War. She told us about the new prophecy which had Percy, her and five other people, however she didn't go into much detail only talking about her friends mostly. Her eyes looked dull like she had seen too many things that someone her age was not supposed to.

I studied Percy, he had grown from the small, lanky boy to a tall and muscular man and his sea green eyes held pain and misery, much like Annabeth's did. We made small talk and he mostly talked about his family in New York and about camp.

Helen yelled from the kitchen that dinner was ready and we all went to the dining table. Helen went to hug Annabeth and smirked approvingly at her after looking at Percy. Dinner was served and everyone made small talk. Percy even offered to help Helen clean up after dinner. Bobby and Matthew asked Percy and Annabeth a lot of question about their demigod life. I noticed that Percy and Annabeth paled at a few of their questions about the most recent quest, so I changed the topic by offering to show Percy his room for tonight. Percy and Annabeth both paled a lot at that.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-no", Annabeth squeaked out sending an almost pleading look to Percy who averted his eyes from mine at that. He retreated to his room and Annabeth went to hers.

Later, around midnight I woke up to screams from Annabeth's room and rushed to see what happened. I opened the door to room expecting to see a monster attacking her but was surprised to see Annabeth screaming in her sleep, but before I could enter the room Percy ran and hugged Annabeth whispering about how she was safe now and he was okay, and that they were out of that place. This seemed to calm Annabeth down a bit and she relaxed against Percy, still crying which was odd because Annabeth was a person who never gave into any hardships that came her way and always fought everything with a tough face. I wanted to enter Annabeth's room to check on her but Helen appeared by my side and assured me that Annabeth would be alright and that Percy had it all handled. I was worried about Annabeth but figured that she needed space right now so I went back to my room.

Later the next morning when I asked her about it, she told me all about what had happened in the last few months -how Percy and her were together, they were issued a new quest, Percy was kidnapped, they had to travel across the world and how they fell in Tartarus. I was ashamed that my daughter didn't trust me enough to tell this to me but proud of her to face it and save the world again. Also this experience allowed me to understand the magnitude of love and faith Annabeth and Percy had for each other.


	2. Sonia Small

**Disclaimer: All references to people or places are purely unintentional. I don't own Annabeth C. or Percy J., though I wish I did.**

 **Setting: After TLO but before Percy is kidnapped.**

 **(Updated chapter)**

Sonia Small's POV

I'm Sonia Small, a sixteen year old brunette with blue eyes that studies in McCartney School for Elites, a prestigious school in New York. My best friend and dorm mate is Annabeth Chase, a blonde girl with grey eyes, who is nothing like the stereotypical blonde everyone first thinks she is. Instead, she is the only person who got into this school- usually for kids with rich parents- because of her extraordinary academic excellence. She is one of the smartest person I know. When she first came to this school, I was surprised know that she didn't join the popular clique or even the nerdy group.

She declined the offer of joining the popular clique when she was first offered and didn't waver even when they tried to bully her because of refusing to join them. Instead she stood up against them and protected all others that were bullied- me included- by kicking their butt, those bullies never tried to bully us again. This led me to become great friends with Annabeth and the other outcasts that were bullied.

Today as it is a Friday our group of friends have decided to go out together for bowling. Our group containing Sandra- a redhead with brown eyes, Noah- a brown-haired brown-eyed skateboarder kid, Rose- Noah's girlfriend, a brown-haired beauty but one of the nicest people I have met, Andrew- Sandra's brother and band geek with red hair and green eyes, Annabeth and me. I walked over to ask Annabeth if she was coming only to see her judo-flip another person who probably asked her out and irritated her despite her saying no continuously to all the boys that ever asked her out (which is over half the school population).

"Are you coming to bowling today? We can go to Aunt M's diner later", I said as I approached Annabeth.

"No, actually I have to go out with my boyfriend tonight", Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? How come you never mentioned him?" I asked Annabeth, my jaw hanging open from the prospect of Annabeth having a boyfriend. Annabeth had said no to almost all of the boys of our school, everyone who had asked her out. The idea of her having a boyfriend seeming foreign to me. Also, despite me being her best friend she never told me about him.

"It never came up", she replied.

Still shocked I asked Annabeth if I could meet him, and she said that he would be coming to pick her up today.

* * *

After the last bell at school, Annabeth rushed out of the class, me trailing behind her along with our other friends We reached the parking lot to see a large crowd gathered. Annabeth walked towards the crowd and I followed her. In the middle was a boy with black, messy hair and sea green eyes standing next to a beat up blue Prius.

Annabeth ran forward and hugged the boy, kissing him on the lips. The boy kissed her back.

"Ready to go Wise Girl?" He asked.

"I'm ready, Seaweed Brain. But first meet my friends- Sonia, Sandra, Rose, Noah and Andrew" pointing to each of us. "And everyone meet Percy Jackson, my boyfriend", Annabeth said.

I was shocked this dark-haired beauty was Annabeth's boyfriend. Not because of the fact that Annabeth was not beautiful enough, in fact she was very pretty. However, Percy had the image of a bad boy with his messy hair and dark sea green eyes. Also _he seemed to move a lot, what if he was into drugs?! He may even have other girlfriends that he never told Annabeth about. What if he was abusive or was just trying to get in Annabeth's pants?_ Now I knew Annabeth was not gullible but you may never know what was lying behind that face of her boyfriend

 _"_ I got to go everyone, bye!", said Annabeth before I could talk to her anymore and took off with her boyfriend.

 _I was unsure about whether Percy was good for Annabeth. But I knew that the next time I meet Annabeth, I was getting to know a lot about her boyfriend._

 **This is it guys hope you like it. I will do another chapter for Sonia Small soon.**


	3. Sally Jackson

**Thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Now on with my story. I am sorry if this chapter seems very short, I will be doing more chapters for Sally. (Updated chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Setting: At the end of SoM.**

 **Sally Jackson's POV**

Percy came to know about the Greek gods and goddesses last year after the trip to Montauk beach. Since then things have changed for us, when the gods returned Medusa's head to Percy which he later explained to me, Gabe was sold as a Poker Player statue. I was thankful that Percy and I no longer had to live in that hell-hole with him. The money earned from that statue allowed me to move into another apartment and also to continue my studies. Percy started going to Meriwether College Prep.

All was going well as Percy had made friends with Tyson, a Cyclops in his new school and had not faced a single monster, when on the last day of school Chiron called me to inform that I could not let Percy go to camp as Thalia's tree had been poisoned. Anyway, that all was over soon when Percy went on a quest to save camp with Grover and Annabeth.

I have met Grover a couple of times but now I am currently waiting to see Annabeth, the one that I heard so much about from Percy. Percy tells me that she is the daughter of the goddesses Athena, the goddesses of wisdom and battle strategy. She is a strong-headed and independent girl who loves architecture and has saved Percy's life very often using her smarts. Percy is getting Annabeth to our apartment for a day so she can meet me (actually I have been pestering him to bring her home since he first talked about her). I am currently in the kitchen taking a new batch of blue chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

The door to our apartment opens and Percy comes in shouting, "Mom, I'm home!" I rush out of the kitchen to meet him and his friend. I walk out to see Percy and hug him before he crashes on the couch. A blonde girl with steely grey eyes, definitely Annabeth is standing at the doorway. I hug her and invite her in. Behind her I see a girl with black hair and blue eyes that seem to course with electricity. He introduces me to his friends Annabeth and Thalia and I offer blue chocolate chip cookies to everyone at which Percy jumps up and gathers a handful of cookies and starts gulping them down. The girls are definitely more polite and thank me for the cookies. We all sit and share stories will eating the cookies. I come to know a lot about the two girls. Annabeth tells me about their most recent quest to rescue the camp by finding the Golden Fleece. She tells me about how Percy turned into a guinea pig at which Percy glares at Annabeth and then blushes, and Thalia laughs all along at Percy and his expressions. They tell me about how Thalia was revived from the tree and about other activities at camp. I tell a few of Percy's embarrassing baby stories and show all his cute baby pictures to the girls, at which they laugh and coo. Percy and Annabeth argue over petty things and Thalia and I exchange amused expressions.

Annabeth talks to me about my plans for writing a book and gives me a few interesting ideas, which prove to me she is the daughter of wisdom goddess for a reason. All three of them share amusing stories about their friends in camp, especially about the two Stoll brothers. Annabeth and I watch Thalia and Percy fight over a petty thing and we break it up before it gets too out of hand. Percy argues with Annabeth again about why eating blue cookies is the best thing and this is one fight she has to relent in. Overall I have a fun day with Annabeth, Percy and Thalia getting to know my son's other side of the family pretty well.


	4. Sally Jackson-Part II

**I have recently updated the previous chapters of this story so please read them and let me know what you think. I am sorry if you think my writing is not upto the mark my first language is not English. Any tips or ideas are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO or TOA...**

Timeline: The Titan's Curse

Sally Jackson's POV

Hello there! I am Sally Jackson, but most of you know me as Percy Jackson's mother. Of course you probably know that Percy was a result of me meeting Poseidon, the Greek god of seas, storms, earthquakes and horses. After that I was with an abusive-rotten husband named Gabe Ugliano (who was just as ugly as his name suggests). Of course after Percy's first quest Gabe had magically disappeared (*wink*) and he didn't come back even after we reported him as missing. Currently Percy is at camp for this winter, after I dropped him off to Westover Hall, a military school where I dropped him and his friends, Annabeth ( I am sure Percy has a crush on her) and Thalia (the girl who was once a pine tree which is a story I am sure you all know).

Anyway I have invited Paul Blofis **(A/N: while typing this name the autocorrect decided that Blowfish was a more suiting surname)** , a fellow student with me-with salt-pepper hair which makes him look like a TV actor-in the writing seminar of the college I go to, at my house to study along. He is also an English teacher at Goode High School. He is honest, polite and genuine which lead me to easily become friends with him.

 _Ding-Dong_

That must be him. I went to get the door and invited Paul inside. He entered with his books and I leaded him to my kitchen table where he sat down while I went to my room to retrieve my books. We sat down and started working on our homework. I offered wine to Paul which he agreed to and we sat books between us, wine glasses in hand at the kitchen table just talking. I told him about how I found the guy on the bench behind mine a little bizarre and he laughed and said, "Sally, you're a riot. Want some more wine?"

What I failed to notice was the Iris-message of my son right there. I said, "Ah, I shouldn't. You go ahead if you want."

"Actually, I'd better use your bathroom. May I?"

"Down the hall," I directed. Then I heard, "Mom!"

I jumped, startled so much that I almost knocked my textbooks off the table. Worried as to why Percy was Iris-messaging me I turned to him and asked, "Percy! Oh, honey! Is everything okay?"

"What are you doing?", he demanded. I blinked and blushed despite myself.

"Homework." Then I saw the look on Percy's face which seemed to say it all and said,"Oh, honey, that's just Paul—um, Mr. Blofis. He's in my writing seminar."

"Mr. Blowfish?" my son asked.

"Blofis. He'll be back in a minute, Percy. Tell me what's wrong."

Percy then told me about how when I dropped them off at Westover Hall they met up with Grover who told them that he found two powerful demigods. When they divided to get the two demigods- a brother and sister- Percy found them but they were attacked by a Manticore and how Annabeth jumped on his back but was now missing. I grew worried too, Annabeth was a lovely and level-headed person who visited a few times since her visit after Thalia was brought back and of course I had heard a lot about her from Percy, who clearly cared a lot about her. When Percy told me that he was not allowed to go on the quest to get her back,I was both relieved and worried. Relieved that my son did not have to go on another life-threatening quest and worried about Annabeth and about how restless Percy will be if he does not get to go on this quest.

"Oh, Percy…" I said.

"Yeah. So they tell me there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll be coming home."

I twirled my pencil in my hand thinking, I made up my mind. "Percy, as much as I want you to come home"—I sighed I can't believe I was encouraging my own son to do this—"as much as I want you to be safe, I want you to understand something. You need to do whatever you think you have to."

He stared at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really, deep down, believe that you have to help save her? Do you think it's the right thing to do? Because I know one thing about you, Percy. Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it."

"You're… you're telling me to go?" he asked clearly surprised at what I said.

I pursed my lips. "I'm telling you that… you're getting too old for me to tell you what to do. I'm telling you that I'll support you, even if what you decide to do is dangerous. I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Mom—"

I heard the toilet flush which means I have to hurry to say whatever I want.

"I don't have much time," I said. "Percy, whatever you decide, I love you. And I know you'll do what's best for Annabeth."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she'd do the same for you." And I really meant it because I know Annabeth is a kind-hearted soul and she wouldn't mind even giving up her life for her friends. Also because I couldn't bear to see Percy looking so heartbroken and I realized that this was more than just a crush, Percy loved Annabeth.

I swiped my hand through the Iris-message just as Paul came out of the toilet. I knew Percy and Annabeth would both be safe as long as they had each other.

 **This technically isn't mortals meeting Percabeth but I really liked the idea and thought to try it out. So how was it? Good or bad? Also if you have ideas for further chapters or even character please let me know in the review section or by PM-ing me. Thank you.**


	5. Stella Green

**Before I start I would like to thank the following people for following my story-12daily, CaraSharpe, Eline Elisabeth Jackson, Kewl-KiKi, bookwormlover4ever, leroynukenson, dsgdfgfds and whydoyoureadthis – for following my story.**

 **I would like to thank- ExistentialPanoramicView, Knk6700 – for listing my story under their favorites.**

 **Also, I would like to thank- 1Akara, Ashviqua Kadar, Bibliophage98, CountryBookGeek, Gummybear1178, Memeraii, PJOIsDaBest, YoungPrinceLou, belulu, dbf09, pokemonmasterfire and viciadaemlivros1812 – for listing this story as both a favorite and followed.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordian.**

 **Stella Green's POV**

This was not how I planned to spend my day. Since when I woke up in the morning things have been messed up for me. I woke up in the morning ready to go through another boring day at work, but when I saw the clock all thoughts went down the drain. It was already 7:50 am, which meant I woke up so late that I missed the bus to work. I had to get ready as fast as possible to make it to work on time.

My boss, Mr. Coden, was really strict and had a really bad temper and could fire people from their jobs in seconds. He is unforgiving about reaching late to work despite the fact that he had made me work overtime yesterday on his girlfriend, Stacy's assignment from his superior. So of course I was the one who had to handle all the last minute projects handed down to me, but all the credit always went to Stacy. I had taken up the job because it was in one of the best architectural companies in entire New York State. Also, it was one company that was ready to pay fairly well to a girl straight out of college with no experience or anything else. But it seems all good things come with a price, the price being having to work under such a boss.

I hurriedly made my way out of my apartment deciding to skip my morning breakfast and coffee in order to reach to the office on time and not face Mr. Coden's wrath, and made my way to my office. I went on to finish another day at work. By lunch time I was frustrated at work, at myself and most importantly at Mr. Coden and Stacy. It wasn't like I didn't like working, in fact I loved working but I was tired of doing Stacy's work and despite trying to tell him many times that I wouldn't do someone else's work, Mr. Coden turned a blind eye towards me and also threatened to fire me. I was overloaded with work, not only was I doing my own work and expected to hand in designs in time but was also dealing with Stacy's work and hearing Mr. Coden nagging me constantly. When Mr. Coden came to check on how much work I had finished and saw that I still had to complete almost half of the design I was working on today, he told me that I was very slow at work and didn't deserve holding this position in the company. I tried to tell him that I was stuck all morning doing his girlfriend's work that he assigned me in the morning, but he was having none of that. So still bursting with anger I told him that I didn't care and he could fire me for all he wanted. So before I knew it I was walking out of the building with my belongings in hand, literally fuming with anger.

It was only later when I walked into a nearby café and sat with a coffee in my hand that I realized that I had lost my job. I couldn't help myself and I started sobbing right there but tried my best to control myself. That was my dream job that I just walked away from. I was thankful that the café was mostly empty except for the few employees that worked there.

From the corner of my way I saw a ruggedly handsome man making his way towards me wearing an apron that I saw other employees at the café wearing. I tried to wipe my tears and control my sobbing, but it was clear that the man knew what I was trying to do. He came closer to me and sat himself on the opposite side on the table facing me. I saw him clearly now and could see that he had black messy hair that seemed untamable and eyes so green that it reminded me of a clear swirling ocean. He looked to be a few years older, almost in his late twenties. He set down his apron and turned to me with a smile and asked me what happened.

I don't know when I became so trusting that I told my life story to an actual stranger, telling him how burdened I felt in my previous job but also that now I was fired because of a stupid mistake- that is back talking to my boss who favored an employee, his girlfriend, more and so made me do her work too. It felt nice talking to the man, with a nametag, Percy, on his apron and he listened nicely with interrupting. Then when I was done with recalling today's events he gave me a slice of cake and told me to forget what happened today and celebrate being free from a job where I was unappreciated, I smiled at him and thanked him. After a while his wife, a lady with wavy, blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes joined us, and he introduced her as Annabeth.

Annabeth and I were talking while Percy went behind the counter to attend to other customers. Annabeth told me that she owned an Architectural firm that was just established recently, Olympian Architect. I told her that I myself was an architect looking for a job and replayed today's to Annabeth. Annabeth said that she was looking to hire someone to work for her too and that she would be willing to see my work sometime. She told me that she could see me with some of my work early tomorrow and I was more than happy to comply.

One unfortunate morning lead to one of the best things that happened in my life because not only was I given work where I was appreciated but I also found life-long friends.

 **That's it for today, I hope you like it. Please follow, fav and review. Also check out my other story 'Her Lover'.**


	6. Paul Blofis

**Hello everyone! Thanks for liking my story it means a lot to me. Also I am sorry for being gone so long but please enjoy the new chapter. Also please check out my other story, Her Lover, which I recently completed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

 **Setting: Before the battle of Labyrinth in the Jackson household**

 **Paul Blofis POV**

Hello, I am Paul Blofis. An ordinary English teacher at Goode High School. Today I am going to Sally's house for dinner and to meet her son, Percy for the first time. Sally is my girlfriend and we only started dating a few weeks ago, I actually met her at a writing seminar and she was sitting right next to me in the small room. After some small talk we hit it off and I came to know a lot about her. Sally is a very kind, understanding, and passionate woman who aspires to be a writer. She loves her 13 year son, Percy a lot even if he can be a handful at times. From what I know Percy cares a lot about his mother too and that is why I am so anxious about meeting him, I want to make a good impression because I like Sally a lot.

I run my hand through my hair to steel my nerves and ring the doorbell. Just under a minute later, Sally opens the door looking beautiful as always. I give her the flowers I got her and greet her with a kiss to her cheek, and she ushers me in. She leads me to the table and calls Percy.

Percy looks just like a skater boy, with a tall, lanky figure and a sarcastic, lopsided smile. As a teacher, I would have pegged Percy as a troublemaker and the fact that he cannot stay still doesn't help my reasoning. He is wearing a blue shirt with jeans and looks casual enough.

I approach him and introduce myself while greeting him with a handshake. Percy smiles a small smile and introduces himself too. Then he turns to his mother and says, "Mom, Annabeth IM-ed she is in New York and I invited her to dinner too, if you don't mind." Sally smirks at Percy, who turns read, and says that she doesn't mind Annabeth coming and that she is welcome anytime.

While helping to set up the table, Sally told me how Annabeth was Percy's best friend and also one of the most level-headed person she had ever met. She also told me how Percy and Annabeth go to the same summer camp and that is how they met.

Just as the table is set, the bell rings to show a girl about the age of Percy with blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes that hold wisdom. She hugs Sally and Percy, and Percy blushes red, and then introduces herself to me. To which I do the same and then we all sit down for dinner.

I sit next to Sally with Annabeth across me and Percy next to her. Sally has made an amazing dinner of lasagna and garlic bread which we all enjoy thoroughly. We make small talk.

I learn about how Annabeth shares my love of English literature despite having ADHD and dyslexia like Percy. I also find out about how good Percy is at swimming and how much he loves the sea and I tell him about how much I love watching Olympics swimming. Annabeth and Sally talk about Percy and good book plots. Annabeth and Percy talk about the prankster twins in their camp and about Percy's cousin, Thalia. The two seem to have a lot of inside jokes too something about a guinea pig and Percy or about their best friend Grover at a wedding. The two sneak glances at each other when the other is not looking and just look like two teenagers who both are crushing on each other but are oblivious to each other's feelings, Sally smirks whenever she catches either of them looking at each other.

I have a lot of fun with Sally, Percy and Annabeth and learn more about them all. I get to know how Sally's troublemaker-looking son actually loves his mom and friends a lot, and is a total momma's boy at heart. Sally loves her son equally as much if not more and adores Annabeth too. And Annabeth is the complete opposite of Percy and keeps him on track all the time. I am glad that this dinner went really well and that my girlfriend's son doesn't seem to hate me. With that in mind I leave the Jackson residence after bidding everyone good-bye looking forward to many more such dinners.

 **So here you have it a new chapter, there isn't much fluff but I feel that it is appropriate considering the two are still friends. Please review and fav/follow my story and check out my other story, Her Lover.**


	7. Reagan Gray

**Thanks for all the favs/ follows everyone. I made you guys wait a long time and I am sorry for that. Here's another chapter, it is a bit different in Percy's POV instead of the mortal's.**

 **Percy and Annabeth are 24**

 **Percy's POV**

It's Nico's 21st birthday and considering that it is finally legal for him to drink, we all go out to a bar to celebrate. I walk in with my girlfriend of eight years, Annabeth who won't stay my girlfriend for long if she says yes to my proposal and I hope to all the gods that she does. Annabeth is looking stunning tonight but no surprise there she always looks amazing with her honey blonde hair that sparkles and falls into prefect princess-like ringlets and her stormy grey eyes always so full of wisdom and love for me.

I go to the bar and get a glass of water for myself and a Blue moon for Annabeth. I prefer not to drink, especially not beer because it reminds me of Smelly Gabe, my ex-alcoholic step-father and his drinking habits, so I am always the designated driver everywhere.

I stand next to Annabeth after handing her the drink and look to where she is looking and see Nico slowly swaying next to Will on the dance floor with a content smile on his face and I am thankful that Nico has Will because he seemed to have changed Nico for the better. Nico smiles more often now (only around Will and Hazel mostly), and does not disappear off the face of earth like he used to before but is actually now living in New York City with Will, pretty close to Annabeth and my apartment in fact. I hear Leo shouting, "This party is awesome" in the background and chuckle at him and turn to face the beauty that is my girlfriend. Her lips twitch and she raises her eyebrows without looking at me as senses my gaze.

"These girls are trying to get your attention for so long Seaweed Brain but your eyes are either on me or our crazy friends, you oblivious handsome." I laugh way too content in her company to be paying attention to anyone else and then look to up to see a girl stroll pass me who surely was there next to me when I was up at the bar ordering everyone's drinks, she grins thinking I was smiling at her and Annabeth lets out a low snort.

I silently snicker and the girl hesitates a little in her step and then struts towards me swaying her hips. I silently look at Annabeth as if asking her which version she wants and she gives me a goofy grin in reply and I let the show begin.

"Watch this," I whisper and begin to let my eyes roam over the girl's figure, who is a pretty brunette but not comparable to my Annabeth, and the girl smiles let her cheeks color a light pink. I whistle lowly as she stops in front of me, she is decent not like some of the others girl who throw themselves at me but I am off-market. She does not try to show her cleavage or wear such a short dress that you can see their ass like most of the hoes in the past. She is in a pretty red dress that reaches mid-thigh and I gulp down some of the water and salute.

"Hey there, I lost my number. Can I have yours?" I say trying a very cheesy pick-up line and Annabeth snorts quietly but the girl does not seem to hear her and just giggles.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"Fireman."

"Why? Your parents hated you that much?"

"Nah, it's because I turn on all the hoes. Not implying that you are one because girl you 're fine." Annabeth coughs and struggles to keep her laughs in. The girl rolls her eyes and steps closer.

"Well fireman, ditch your best friend and come to mine?" she says glancing at Annabeth briefly before returning to look at me.

"Oh, best friend? If I recall correctly she is my girlfriend. However, you are right she is my best friend too." I smile while planting a kiss on Annabeth's temple. Annabeth just smiles fondly and turns back to look at the girl who gasps and turns red in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…"

"Percy"

"Right Percy, but why did you flirt with me when you have a girlfriend and she's right here?"

"I honestly don't know." I laugh, shrugging apologetically. She huffs and looks down playing with her fingernails and I immediately feel bad.

"Hey!" I say and she looks up "look, you're pretty. I am sure there will be someone who'd like you. Just don't put yourself out there too much and I am sure he will be lucky, whoever that guy is."

The girl smiles and nods, then looking at Annabeth she says "you have a keeper."

"Oh, I know" Annabeth says smiling fondly at me.

The girl says bye and proceeds to leave the two of us alone.

"Wait! We never got your name."

"Reagan" she shouts walking backwards and proceeds to walk right into a guy, and both of them fall and then get up and start talking animatedly.

"Hey, look. My miniature speech reached Aphrodite and she is already playing her magic, gracing Reagan with a guy instantly." I cheer. Annabeth just laughs at me.

Looking back at Annabeth I say "so I am a keeper, huh?"

"Shut up" she says laughing.


	8. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordian does.**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

The day my life changed, started with me blowing my nose. It was at the Hoover dam and the person in context here, Percy thought that the sound of me blowing my nose sounded like a skeleton talking (how I don't really know) and he almost gave me a heart attack by running his sword through me. It was then he found out that I was a clear-sighted mortal and I helped him escape those skeletons.

After that my life was a rollercoaster, leading Percy and Annabeth into Labyrinth and falling for him despite the obvious feelings the two had for each other, that and the weird dreams I had foretelling the future. I know I created a lot of confusion for Percy and a lot of jealousy from Annabeth at that time, I even kissed him once but it all worked out in the end. The two are perfect together, I was just too wrapped up in my own feelings for Percy to see that. And now I am the Oracle.

I am here at Percy and Annabeth's apartment in Manhattan to help Percy to propose Annabeth. He was a little stuck at what to do and asked for my help. Annabeth isn't home currently and I am glad for that but if she was, she would know how to help Percy calm his nerves and sit still for a moment. Right now, he is standing with his closet open, looking at shirts while simultaneously talking about the ideas he has to propose to Annabeth.

"Rachel, I have no idea what to do. I am so nervous, I think Annabeth will like the park idea, I mean we only ever go there after every date or... no what am I thinking Annabeth hates such cliche ideas. I need to think of something else. How about at the date tonight? In her drink or maybe the food? No, I don't want her to accidently choke on the ring and the proposal has to be meaningf-" his rambling is cut-off when I throw a cushion at his face after trying to gain his attention for so long. I can't handle his nervous pacing, maybe he should have gotten Piper to help him.

"Okay Percy, now that I have your attention, listen to me. You know Annabeth, more than herself sometimes so just think of her favorite place and no the library does not count because I know it isn't one of your favorite places. Just take her there and ask her when she least expects it, although that maybe a little hard, children of Athena are difficult to surprise."

"Um... okay, that sounds nice. Maybe I can take her to camp for a weekend."

"It's okay Percy, you know you don't have to fret so much about this proposal thing. You proposed to me when we were twelve, while we were playing that hacky sack game," speaks up Annabeth from the door.

To say that Percy and I are surprised would be an understatement, I almost hit my head on the floor with how I jump off the bed. Percy just seems to be frozen on the spot, with his mouth hanging open.

"Huh? You are already engaged and when did you come here?" I ask Annabeth. This is news to me and judging from Percy's reaction, it seems like news to him too.

"Yeah, in ancient greek traditions, the man throws the apple to the woman he wants to marry and if she catches it, it means she accepts his proposal. Also, I heard Percy when I walked through the door and you forget I have this," she says, winking at Percy, gesturing to her magical Yankees cap and walking out of the room leaving both of us stunned.

 **Hope you like it. Please review :)**


End file.
